Many wearable display systems are severely constrained by form factor which limits battery size and single charge use time. This is particularly true for glasses with an integrated camera or display and wearable devices that integrate multiple functions using additional sensor or circuitry for other functions, all of which make use of the device battery.
Systems and methods described herein therefore include wearable display systems with improved boot operation and power consumption.